My Life?
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Chloe is smart, pretty, and nice, but she is also stubborn and 'undatable', but will a certain new student change that? Jeez, i suck at summarys! Please read! For me? For Chlerek? Rated T for mild lanuage
1. Green eyes

**I got bored, so imma gunna write some this! Enjoy please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: "You're stupid!"

Simon: "I am not!"

Me: "You are too!"

Simon: "Well you don't own Darkest Powers!"

Me: "OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

Simon: "Yeah I just did!"

Me: *Steps on his foot and storms away*

Chapter 1: Green eyes

Chloe POV

"Chloe, Chloe get up!"

I bolted up into a sitting position and looked over at the night stand clock. 7:20. Crap, school starts in 10 minutes!

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I untangled my legs from the sheets and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I picked out jeans and a dark blue t-shirt; throwing on my outfit I noticed my laptop had a 'New message.' Flag. I didn't bother looking at it I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on.

I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran down the stairs; Amy was waiting there with her hands on her hips.

"Chloe, do I have to wake you up earlier?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Good, now hurry before your late!"

I dashed out the door and yelled, "Bye," over my shoulder.

I slid into my light blue VW bug and pulled out of the driveway, I was speeding, but just a little.

I finally reached the school and parked my car. I ran up the steps to where my friend Kari was waiting.

"Hey Chloe." She said smiling.

"Hi Kari." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Man you look like crap!"

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Sorry. It's just you have bags under your eyes and you look exhausted."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I was up until midnight playing with this new editing system on my computer."

"So did you get my e-mail?"

"Oh no. Sorry. I was going to be late so I didn't have time to check, what did it say?"

"You will find out when you get home."

"Well that's helpful."

"Come on we are going to be late."

We started to walk to our lockers, but when I rounded the corner I smacked into a solid wall of flesh. I look up to eye level, well my eye level, but found I was staring at a chest, I looked up, and up, and up, until I was looking at a boys' face, a face that was set in a scowl.

"I-I-I-I," I cleared my throat and tried again, "I'm-"

He cut me off, "Watch where you're going." And with that he brushed past me and disappeared into the growing crowd in the hallway.

I stared after him, mouth hanging open. It wasn't his rudeness or his height I was gaping at, it was his eyes, such an electric green, like emeralds.

"Chloe? You ok?" Kari was waving a hand in front of my face.

My cheeks heated and I cleared my throat.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

"Okay…" She said dragging out the A.

Who is green-eyes?

**Well hope you liked it! Love me hate? I don't care!**


	2. Three new kids? Since when?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey peeps! Didn't you think last chapter was cute? No? Well you have no say! So there! Ha-ha randomness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darkest Powers but god I wish I did!**

Chapter 2: Three new kids? Since when?

Chloe POV

I walked to class in a daze.

"_Watch where you're going."_

Well how was I supposed to know he was right there? He ran into me too!

Anger bubbled up inside me, so intense I was surprised, I was never this mad before.

What a jerk! Who is he? What a jerk!

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him out of my head. Those piercing green eyes, so deep, so intense. How could someone so mean and scary looking have such beautiful eyes?

Well I have no answer.

I walked out of my class and to my locker; I started to spin the combination when a huge shadow loomed over me.

I turned around and saw the guy I ran into earlier. He was carrying a piece of paper in one hand and a binder in the other.

He was looking down at the piece of paper and when he looked up his green eyes met my blue. Recognition filled his eyes then was replaced by a scowl.

"You're in front of my locker." He gestured to the locker right next to mine.

"O-O-Oh. S-S-Sorry." I scowled up at him.

"You know, you could watch were your going."

A fresh wave of anger crashed through me.

"Y-You ran into m-me too!" I snapped at him.

"No, I was walking around the corner when some short girl ran into me."

"I-I-I'm n-n-n-not that sh-sh-short!"

"Oh please, I loom over you."

"That's b-because you're f-freakishly t-tall!"

"I'm only- never mind." He opened his locker and threw his books in.

I turned back to my locker and grabbed my book for biology.

I cleared my throat so I wouldn't stutter. "You know, you could at least _try_ to be polite."

He grunted a response.

"Well then."

He just grunted again.

"Fine, _I _will be polite. I'm Chloe, your name is?"

He didn't answer.

"Um, hello? I was talking to you."

He still didn't answer, just grabbed a book and walked away.

"Jerk!" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

I yelped and turned around.

"Jeez, calm down!"

"Kari!"

"So who was that?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me his name."

"Oh then that's Derek."

"How did you know?"

"His brother Simon told me, they are knew here, them and their sister Tori."

"Three new kids? Since when?"

"Since today, it's their first day here."

"Oh, does Simon look like Derek?"

"No, Derek is his foster brother and Tori is his half sister."

"Oh."

"Did you see Simon yet? A complete hottie!" **(I felt uncomfortable writing that)**

"N-no"

"Then you have to!"

"I'm sure I'll run into him sometime today."

"Fine! Hey I gotta get to class, later!"

"See ya!"

I started to walk to biology when I noticed I didn't have my pencil. I sighed and started walking back to my locker. When I spun the combination I noticed a guy staring at me, something about his gaze made me feel _very_ uncomfortable.

I kept me head down as I walked pass him.

"Hey cutie!"

I walked faster.

"Aw, don't be like that cutie, I could show you a real good time." **(Very uncomfortable writing this!)**

I walked even faster until I reached the door to biology and slipped inside. I sat at my table and took out a piece of paper and started to doodle until class started.

"Hey." A voice said, startling me.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see a blonde Asian boy smiling. He must be Simon, I'll admit he is kinda cute, but not really my type.

"No." I said smiling. And if possible his smiled grew.

"Thanks." He said sitting down. "I'm Simon."

"Chloe." Wow I didn't stutter!

"So what are we working on?"

"Just doodling, I take it your new here?"

"Yeah along with Derek and T-"

"Me."

I looked up to see a tall dark haired girl walking towards us.

"Hi I'm Tori Enright." She held up her hand, I took it and shook it.

"Chloe, Chloe Saunders."

"So I see you met my dork of a brother." She said nudging Simon with her elbow.

"Yep."

"So have you met Derek yet?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." I said my voice going hard.

"Aw man! What did he do?" It was Simon who spoke first.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

"You know it's hard to lie when you stutter." Tori said narrowing her eyes accusingly. "What did he do?"

"N-nothing I j-just r-r-ran into h-h-him and he was rude, nothing e-else."

"Oh. Well he's just like that." Tori said shrugging.

"Rude?"

"And anti-social." Simon spoke up, grinning.

"Oh."

Mr. Whane walked in and started class introducing Tori and Simon.

I was now on a mission.

A mission to figure out Derek Souza.

**HAHA A MISSION! SORRY I FEEL HYPER ALL OF A SUDDEN *SINGING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS* "CUZ BABY UR A FIIIRRREEWWOOORRK! COME ON SHOW EM WHHHAAAAT UR WOOORRTH, MAKE EM GO AH AH AH AS U SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY Y Y, BABY UR A FIIIRREEWWOORRK COME ON LET UR COLORS BURST, MAKE EM GO AH AH AH, UR GUNNA LEAVE THEM ALL IN AWE AWE AWE!"**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WHOA! HOW I DO THAT? *CONTINUE SINGING "FIREWORK" BY KATEY PERRY***


	3. Authors note, VERY important! plz read!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, someone asked a good question last chapter: Do they have powers or are they normal? Well, I'm not sure! Go to my page and vote on the poll thingy! Thanks!**

**~Gothic bunny (Hehe, my bro called me a gothic rabbit and I thought I would change it to Gothic bunny, you like it?)**


	4. Classes

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hiya peoples! Sorry I didn't write in such a loooong time, but here's my excuse: I am currently writing 3 stories right now! And I'm running out of ideas! If you have read my story 'Who To Trust?' I am still working on that, I am starting a new story that's NOT related to DP, it might be called: 'My Darkest Side.' Or 'Ravens Eye.' Or 'Don't Forget Me.' Anyway READ AND REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!**

**DISCLAIMER: Darkest Powers trilogy is one of the things I want to own, but just cant have! Kelley Armstrong you lucky duck!**

Chapter 3: Classes

Chloe's POV

The rest of the day was pretty boring, only to find out that Mr. Tall dark and mysterious had five of my classes. FIVE!

Chloe's schedule:

First period: Spanish Teacher: Senora Fhitor (I had to! ;) )

Second period: Biology Teacher: Mr. Whane

Third period: Art Teacher: Mrs. Anderson

Fourth period: Algebra Teacher: Mr. Meyer (LOL that's my old math teacher! He was actually nice!)

Lunch

Study hall

Fifth period: English Teacher: Mr. Peterson

Sixth period: Government Teacher: Mrs. Williams

Seventh period: History Teacher: Mrs. Terri

Eighth period: Theater Teacher: Miss. Circum (Sir-kum)

And Derek had Spanish, Art, English, Government, and history with me.

Once the bell rang I was out of theater and walking with my friend Mila.

"So, got any plans?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really, just spending time with my Aunt Lauren."

"Well cancel! You're coming with me!"

"Where?"

"PARTY!"

"Ummm, I don't know…"

"Come on! It's Friday! Live a little would ya!"

"Fine, but I'll have to call my aunt."

"YAY!" She started doing a happy dance.

I just know I'm going to regret this.


	5. Authors note, VERY important MUST read!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, before you guys/girls start yelling at me about updates, can I just say "I'm so freaking sorry!"? I really am sorry I neglected my stories for soooo long, I've just been very very VERY busy, I know it's a lame excuse, but its true, I'm just going to give you the short version of why I haven't been updating.**

**Ok, here it is: I've doing a lot of running around, going to visit family in different states that takes 5 hour drive or an 8 hour drive to 18 hour drive, then I was going to go to camp but I can't because I have to go to Texas to visit my daddy (my parents are NOT divorced). And I got a new boyfriend, its long distance and I barley get to see him :( PLUS I've been spending soooo much time at my friends house I practically live there and she doesn't have a computer with internet. I wont be able to update ANY of my stories because, again, I'm going to Texas and I need to spend time with my daddy.**

**Phew, and there it is, the short version. Again, I'm sooooo sorry! You cannot believe how sorry I am! I will now make sure you know what happens to my stories.**

**Who To Trust?:** Umm, yeah, I have a lot of ideas I need to sort out to lead to the big event at the end, I need to fit all the pieces together.

**My Life?:** Well, I still need to decide to put the thing in or should I go with plan B? That needs to be sorted out fast! Because plan A is weird, it makes it sound rushed and I don't like that, I will have to run it by my friends.

**Sing it DP sing it!:** Ok, this personally is my favorite story, I am currently writing what Chloe and Tori are going to be singing, but I'm conflicted, the song is on the radio a lot, so I don't know if I want to use that…? But I will finish it!

**I Thought You Love Me, I Guess I Was Wrong:** So sad! I really want to finish this story but I have so many ideas from a lot of people, I don't which one to use! But I promise I will figure it out!

**New story *gasp!*: **Yes I will be writing a new story :) I know I have a lot of stories but I really wanted to write this! Ok the idea came from my friend Jenayle, who hasn't even read the books! (Don't worry I'm forcing her to read it! :D) when we wanted to play a supernatural game at a safe house, we made up names of characters, ages, powers, and couples. Then I realized I could write a book out of it! Ha, I feel smart :P but I think it might be called 'Safe house drama', or 'The safe house… of HORROR!' keep your eyes open for that!

**Thanks to all of my readers who STILL wait for my lazy butt to update! And thanks to all my readers because they bothered reading my stories. And a final thank you to those who review :) I love all my readers (Not in a creepy way!) you guys/girls rock!**

**~Gothic Bunny**


	6. Invitations

**DISCLAIMER: I'm talking with Chloe**

Chloe: "Soooo what happens at the party?"

Me: "I'm not going to tell you."

Chloe: "Why not?"

Me: "'Cause I'm evil like dat!"

Chloe: "You don't own darkest powers!"

Me: "Yeah but I own the plot so don't piss me off!

Chapter 5: Invitations

Well it turns out the message Kari sent me was an invitation to Mila's party with a note asking me to invite a bunch of people.

_Great, just great!_

But I am a good friend so I will do what she asks.

I walked down the stairs and out the door with a "Bye Amy!" Over my shoulder. I slid into my Bug and drove away thinking of who to invite.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and went to my locker, barley acknowledging Kari who was waving at me to come over to her locker. I looked down and pretended not to notice her, she probably wanted me to bring a date or something, which I didn't really want to do. I spun the combination when a shadow loomed over me, again. I looked up and saw Derek, scowl on face and eyes narrowed.

"You're in front of my locker." He grumbled.

"S-s-sorry." I said, stepping out of the way.

He just grunted.

I sighed what was his problem?

"What's your problem?" I asked without thinking, and regretted it immediately, he looked up eyes glinting, hardening into shards of green glass.

"You." He said his voice rumbling. With that he turned and walked away.

I stared after him, felt the tears start to gather in my eyes, why did I care so much about what he thought about me?

**~~***~~***~~***~~***LUNCH TIME YUM YUM~~***~~***~~***~~*****

I slammed my tray on the table. Rae and Liz looked up, startled **(Did I mention they were friends of Chloe too? Well they are)**

"What happened to you, girlie?" Rae asked humor in her voice. "Did someone run over your cat?"

Liz elbowed her and said, "What's really wrong Chlo?" Concern filling her ocean blue eyes.

"Derek Dick-face Souza." I growled

Tori had just started walking over. "What about my dick-faced brother?" she asked a grin on her face, but when she saw my expression, her face turned serious "What did he do?"

"This doesn't concern you, _Victoria_." Rae sneered her name as if it was a cuss word.

"My brother, my business, _Rachel_." Tori sneered right back.

"C'mon gals, listen to Chloe!" it was Liz who spoke up before there was a fight between the two, who already hated each other.

"Well, I asked him what his problem was a he said, and I quote 'You'."

"Hes just a jerk don't let him get to you." Tori said.

_Yeah right._ I thought

We talked about other things for the rest of lunch and Tori was invited to the party much to Rae's disapproval. The rest of the day seemed to drag on, I sneaked a couple glances at Derek who was ignoring my presence like I was nothing. It made me sad knowing that he didn't even care about me, I'd rather be hated by him than ignored. Theater came and I saw Mila waving her hands around and yelling my name like a crazy person.

"Guess who I invited!" she yelled bouncing over to where I sat down. "SIMON BAE! And he said YES!" she was squealing and jumping up and down like a kangaroo on crack. Then she slowed down and said "Oh, and another thing, he bringing his brother, Derek Souza."

_Screw my life_

**Okay I know its short but hey, its better than nothing.**


	7. WHAAAAAT?

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! And I've had writers block which really freaking SUCKS! So hopefully you people are still reading this… Oh and this story has taken a very dark turn, but nothing too graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

Derek POV

Simon asked me to go to some stupid party I didn't really want to go to, too many people and girls with their perfume mixed together and the music playing really loud. Grr!

He bugged me and begged me to go with him until I had enough, I said yes and he lit up like a Christmas tree. Ugh.

Today was the party and Simon was bouncing up and down saying how great it was going to be while I just nodded. When we arrived to the house there were people all over the place. Some were even drunk. I turned to Simon but he was already flirting with some girl. I sighed and looked for a familiar face but didn't find one.

This is going to be a loooong night.

Chloe POV

Oh god there's alcohol at the party? But we're too young to drink! I told this to Mila but she just giggled, and said 'I know'. Ok Chloe calm down, it not like their drunk! But they were. After an hour I left the party, to many drunken people and I felt claustrophobic.

When I was walking home I noticed a tall silhouette in front of me, I sped up until I noticed who it was, it was that kid before, the one that was leaning against the lockers, I stopped and tried to figure a way out of there, but it was too late, he spotted me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He staggered towards me, "Hey cutie," He said getting up in my face, "What you doin out here all alone?" Ew, his breath was heavy with the scent of alcohol. I quickly stepped back but ran into a chest, I turned and there was another guy there, he also got in my personal space, "She's pretty cute, hey Liam, wanna have some fun with her?" I felt sick to my stomach; I REALLY didn't want to be raped. I tried to run but they just pulled me back laughing, the blonde one, Liam, held onto my forearms, not letting me move. "Go pull the van around Ramon." He said with a sick twisted smile. I struggled but he held on tight. Fear ran across my heart when I saw a gray van pull up to the curb. I struggled more, I have to escape! All of a sudden Ramon was there, he held my ankles tightly in his hands; I was being put in the back of the van, Liam holding my forearms and Ramon holding my ankles. I started kicking a screaming but regretted it immediately when a hand came down on my cheek. Hard. I screamed again. I was thrown into the van and was enclosed in darkness as the doors shut.

I was scared out of my mind, where were they taking me? I started screaming for help and pounding my fists against the inside of the van, suddenly the van came to a stop that made me fall, the doors opened and Liam was there, he kicked me in the stomach and slapped me, he pulled out a cloth and covered my mouth, I tried to scream but he slapped me again and I passed out.

When I woke up I was tied to a bed and didn't recognize my surroundings. I heard footsteps coming toward the door and I started to panic, what was I going to do? I tried to get free but I couldn't.

Liam came in with Ramon right behind him "Well, well, well, you're up?" he said with a sadistic smile. I looked at them, fear clear on my face. He came over a positioned himself above me, he leaned down and licked my cheek where tears had started to fall, "Scream."

And I never screamed louder.

~~~Later~~~

I was awoken by a nightmare of that night, I looked around… I was in a different room? I didn't recognize anything either, I looked down, I was wearing an oversized t-shirt, it couldn't be Ramon's or Liam's, it was a bit bigger than they were. I remembered what happened and slowly raised the shirt up… I was horrified at what I saw; bruises and bite marks covered my body making it look so broken and fragile even to me. Where was I? Was I still at Liam's and Ramon's? I tried to get out of bed but pain raced through my whole body and I cried out in shock. I quickly lay back down and started to whimper, I was in so much pain. The door opened and I snapped my head in that direction, but it wasn't Liam or Ramon, it was _Derek._

Derek POV (Before Chloe woke up)

I was running through the woods as a wolf when I spotted a pale figure at the bottom of a hill just off the road, I walked cautiously over to it. When I closed up on it I was shocked at what I saw. It was that little short girl, the one whose locker is right next to mine; I think her name is Chloe. I changed back into a human and put the sweat pants that I tied around my ankle on. I looked her over, she was naked… and bruises and bite marks covered her small and fragile body, I looked at her face, there was dried blood right under her nose and she had a giant bruise on her cheek, she even had a black eye! Who would ever do this to someone? Beat up a defenseless girl and dump her in the woods like trash. A thought crossed my mind, I checked her _other places, _I had taken many health and anatomy classes, but it made me feel like a pervert. My eyes widened she had been RAPED? FUCKING RAPED? Who would ever do such a thing? It was clear her body was still underdeveloped and she was powerless! Those sick sons of bitches! I picked her up and carried her back to my house; I'll take care of her until she gets better.


End file.
